


Perfect Calm

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Brothers, M/M, Massage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trust me. You’re going to be the most relaxed guy in Chicago by the time I’m through with you. You’re in good hands.” Massage AU, not brothers.</p><p>Originally written in 2007 for Round 2 of Round of Kink and the prompt, massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Calm

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I know fuck all about massage therapy. Everything in this story I learned from Wikipedia, so any misuse of technique or equipment is all my fault. Please don't flame me 'cause I'll cry a lot. Secondly, the "Chinese method" that Lincoln learns is completely made up, although I have heard of something like it. But I'm definitely not in on any massage secrets relating to Chi since I hardly know anything about Chi and its manipulation. Again, don't flame me.

Michael desperately tried to relax. He breathed deeply, listened to the steady beat of his heart, told each of the muscles in his body to loosen up. Then, his boss knocked on his door and brought five half finished blueprints and the news that he wanted a new hire personally trained by his hardest worker, Michael.

By the end of the day his back was so tight he could barely move his neck, and when his left eye started to twitch, Michael dug into his desk for the business card Jim gave him for the massage studio downtown, Perfect Calm.

Michael’s appointment on Saturday was for eleven am. He arrived at ten and nearly turned on his heel at the look of the place. White walls and ceilings covered with expensive white silk curtains and accented with black marble underfoot dressed a long hallway capped by a glass receptionist desk. The place reminded him of a women’s health clinic he helped design a few years ago and Michael’s left eye twitched again when he smiled down at the brunette. She buzzed him into the studio with a wink.

The inside of the studio calmed him down. Forest green fabric and redwood moulding adorned the walls of a huge room with five paneled doors to the left and the right. Sleek black leather couches were placed artfully around a small working fountain that filled the air with a clean smell. Above his head, square paneled clear windows ran the length of the entire room, the natural light calling for Michael to sit down and enjoy the luxury around him.

So Michael did just that, even nodding his head to the New Age instrumental track softly playing through the hidden speakers. Then, one of the doors to the right opened and a shirtless muscled man in black linen sauntered across the room, giving Michael a flirtatious smirk and disappearing into a room on the left.

Michael frowned, wondering if the man was a client until another man, just as muscled and wearing the same black linen pants emerged from one of the rooms, looked over at him and asked, “Are you the eleven o’clock?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Then you’re with Linc. His room’s the second door on the left.” The man gave a smile that echoed that of the hunk before him and Michael debated smiling back. He didn’t.

“Well, go on,” The man insisted, shooing him off the couch. “Oh, and don’t forget to take off your clothes. All of them.”

Michael’s eye started to twitch again.

The room he was directed to was small but a lot like the lounge outside, except for the white padded table with the distinctive horseshoe shaped head rest. A small curtain covered a storage hallway packed with shelves of colored oils, marble stones, and a shallow metal sink. Thankfully, Michael found a closet with hangers for his clothes and a shelf for his shoes. But when he looked for a robe or a towel, he could find neither so he stripped down to his boxers and sat stiffly on the table to wait.

It was only a short while before he saw the wall behind the storage area slide away and a gorgeous bald headed man –shirtless and buff like all the rest- came into the room. The man’s dark eyes flashed for a moment and Michael felt his heart beat a little faster. He gave Michael a piercing look, “I’m Lincoln. I’ll be your therapist for the day. Would you prefer I use your professional name or is Michael okay?”

Michael cleared his throat and croaked, “Michael’s fine.”

“Good, Michael,” Lincoln gave him a small smile as he said his name, “Now, I noticed you haven’t removed all of your clothing. You do realize this is a full body massage?”

Michael stared at him for a second then sputtered, “What?”

Lincoln chuckled, straight white teeth peeking from behind his full lips, and came closer to the table. Michael’s skin tingled as the masseuse’s crisp masculine aftershave wafted over to him. “This is a completely safe environment you know. I’ll be the only person working with you from now until you leave and we separate the male clients from the female. In fact, you could probably go running down the hall naked right now and no one would do or say a thing.”

The thought horrified Michael and Lincoln smiled at the petrified look on his face.

“But I’m guessing you’re not the exhibitionist type of guy.”

“Um, no.”

Lincoln hopped up on the table next to him, “Well then, what type of guy are you?”

“Other than stressed?” Michael blurted and earned another laugh. Lincoln leaned close, his bare arm brushing against him. Michael’s skin felt electrified.

“Trust me. You’re going to be the most relaxed guy in Chicago by the time I’m through with you. You’re in good hands.”

Michael found himself smiling at the relaxed nature of the man and when Lincoln again asked about him, he responded openly. They ended up talking for almost an hour.

“You don’t have any other clients today?” Later, Michael lounged sideways on the padded table. Lincoln had moved to a tall stool and stretched a leg across to rest a foot near Michael’s.

“We’re like a full service station. I’m with you for the whole day, aiding you in the personal jacuzzi, giving you a rub down in here – pretty much giving you whatever treatments will soothe your body and mind. Some clients even ask for us to go running or jogging with them to calm their heads and then we come back here and start a massage session with them.”

“I don’t think I’ll need that much attention,” Michael said with a frown.

Again, Lincoln gave him a penetrating stare, “I don’t know. We’ve been sitting here for an hour and you still haven’t taken off your boxers, you seem pretty tense to me.”

Michael silently applauded Lincoln’s tact and sighed, jumping down off the table and stripping off his last piece of clothing as if it was on fire. That done, he just stood there – he couldn’t think of anything else to do.

Lincoln came to his side with a smile, “Good job. Now we can get started.” Light fingertips ran down Michael’s back and as Lincoln walked over to the sliding wall, Michael wondered if he’d imagined them. Then, Lincoln looked over his shoulder and gave him a smirk that made his cock twitch.

The masseuse disappeared into the next room, “Jacuzzi first.”

Minutes later, Michael sat up to his waist in hot rumbling water. Lincoln surprised him yet again by stripping down to tight black bathing briefs (Michael thought he might as well have been naked) and slipping into the water on the other side of the small tub. Lincoln told him that they would start slow, like Michael was learning to ride a horse, and took a hand in his own, rubbing his fingers and palm in soothing circular motions.

Michael bit at his lip to keep down the moan that came up from the pit of his stomach. His hand, wrist, and arm tingled at the masseuse’s adept touch and his breathing grew ragged. He hoped that Lincoln couldn’t hear him over the tub’s engine.

Lincoln worked both hands slowly and seemed completely focused on the task. After a while, Michael felt comfortable enough to close his eyes and lean back in the tiled tub, letting the wall cool his flesh. He startled when Lincoln’s voice echoed.

“It’s okay to relax. You don’t have to be so careful.”

The masseuse pressed down on the tight heel of Michael’s palm and a wild moan burst past his lips, shocking him into sitting up abruptly. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub. Lincoln continued on as if he hadn’t heard him, a tiny smile curling his mouth.

Right before their skin got pruny, Lincoln pulled himself out of the water and quickly wiped himself down with a towel. Michael couldn’t help but stare; the man was a work of sexy, highly coveted art. Lincoln helped him step out of the tub and wrapped him in his own heated towel, then pulled his pants back on and led Michael to the table room.

“Why do you get to wear clothes?” Michael blurted. The thought had popped into his head and was out of his mouth before he could censor it.

Lincoln’s voice was warm, “Would you rather I was naked?”

An image of completely bare tan skin caused Michael to choke and the silence stretched. Lincoln popped his head out from behind the curtains, “Who knew you had it in you, Michael.”

He squawked in embarrassment, “Wait, no, I didn’t mean-,”

“No take backs.” The masseuse smirked and disappeared behind the curtain again. The sound of running water was loud in the small room.

Blushing and still gawking at what he’d said or rather not said, Michael hopped back up on the table and used the towel to cover the growing bulge in his lap. He hoped they wouldn’t talk about nudity for the rest of the day.

Lincoln took pity on him, asking him to lay down on his front (not an easy feat) before he emerged with a bundle of rocks wrapped in a towel. He explained what the technique was designed to do as Michael settled then quickly went to work, smoothing the warm stones against the long muscles of his back and down his arms, then reversing the motions until Lincoln was rhythmically rolling knots out one by one.

Michael’s eyes closed on their own, the rocks warmth lulling him long enough to realize that he missed the feel of Lincoln’s hands on his skin. Already, his body remembered the strength of his fingers and the dedication he paid to every joint. A flash of Lincoln’s strong wet fingers sliding over his skin coincided with the return of the man’s slick hands low on his waist and Michael couldn’t help rocking his hips and cock into his towel.

“Does that hurt?”

Afraid that he’d croak if he tried to speak Michael simply shook his head. The smell of sandalwood reached his nose after he moved and he tried to take in lungfuls of the soothing scent to calm his nerves.

When Lincoln rubbed down both sides of his obliques, Michael shivered again, biting back a moan as the tremor traveled to his cock. The towel was sticky with precome; he ached, embarrassed beyond reason but so turned on he didn’t think he could settle down. The thought that Lincoln hadn’t even reached his ass and legs yet almost made him whimper.

Lincoln’s strokes slowed then stopped, “You’re tensing again. What’s wrong?”

“Um,” Michael groped for a response, “I guess I just can’t turn my brain off.” Or his cock for that matter, he silently added.

Lincoln’s hands re-positioned at the nape of his neck and his touch made Michael’s eyes roll back into his head. “We don’t want to turn your brain off per say. Maybe mute it so that your body can take over and you can just feel.” At “feel” Lincoln pressed strongly at the top of his spine, Michael released a moan. “Yeah, like that,” The older man whispered.

Just as Lincoln’s hands progressed their way back down his spine and touched the top of his ass, Michael uttered, “Talk to me. I think it’ll help me relax.” He needed to be distracted if he wasn’t going to come the second the masseuse touched his ass.

“You have possibly the softest skin I’ve felt on a man or a woman.”

That wasn’t quite what Michael expected and he looked over his shoulder in disbelief.

Lincoln laughed at the glance, kneading the tight muscle of his gluteus under his hands. “I’m not joking. It’s rare to come across blemish-free, nourished skin like this. I’d ask if you used baby powder but I don’t want to insult.”

“Thanks I guess,” Michael muttered, resting his head back on the table.

“It’s not feminine or anything. It makes you more desirable, women love it, they’ll want to touch you all the time.” Lincoln paused, “So will men.”

It was only then that Michael noticed his hands working on his ass and the top of his thighs and his forgotten cock presented itself again. He groaned in frustration.

Lincoln misread him, “Feels good huh?”

“Sure,” Michael bit out, breathing in relief when Lincoln moved on to his calves.

After a few minutes more Lincoln’s hands stilled again, resting on his skin, “I don’t want you to get tense but I need you to turn over.”

“Um, I don’t know if that’s the best thing right now.” He was certain his body was bright red.

Lincoln came to his side and leaned close, “It’s okay if you’re hard, Michael. A massage is a very intimate experience.” Michael wished the floor would open up and swallow him; he felt Lincoln’s breath on his ear. “You forget that I have a cock too.”

His body flashed hotter, “I don’t think I could forget that,” Michael murmured.

Lincoln’s hands ran up his shoulder blades in a purely soothing gesture, “Good, then turn over.” Then he smacked Michael’s ass with enough force to make the younger man jump.

Michael grumped and, taking his towel with him, turned over onto his back. He kept his eyes open enough to balance on the table but didn’t dare look up with his erection so obviously tenting the towel. His internal ramblings were so loud he almost missed the hum of satisfaction from Lincoln – almost. Their eyes met and held.

“Are you ready for this?” Lincoln asked, rubbing more sandalwood oil in his palms.

Michael felt that there was more in that question than he could answer with a simple yes or no but he nodded nervously anyway. The masseuse’s hands cupped both sides of his neck, the tips of his fingers teasing the sensitive skin just under his ears and Michael bit his lip again to stop his sounds.

“Don’t do that,” Lincoln watched him closely. “I want to hear you. Let’s me know if this is helping.”

Michael could tell he was serious and he was just about fighting down the last of his nervousness when a voice in his head asked why he was so eager to let a stranger watch him lose control. Then he remembered the first hour of the session and realized that he knew more about Lincoln from that easy conversation than most of his co-workers at the firm.

Lincoln wasn’t really a stranger anymore; in fact, he was more like a new found confidante. Add to the fact that Michael was extremely attracted to the man and he wondered why he was still holding back. So he made up his mind, closed his eyes, and let out a shaky moan when Lincoln dug his fingers into a bicep.

“That’s more like it.

Michael cracked a slight smile in response. He let himself just feel and Lincoln’s soothing touches soon enveloped all of his senses. His breathing evened to anticipate the next curl of Lincoln’s hands, his skin eager for the touch, his muscles melting.

Michael moaned constantly, a steady soft hum that added to his calm. Lincoln gently rolled the muscles of his pectorals and as he brushed over Michael’s nipples he arched up a bit to meet his hands. Michael could feel his cock bob in excitement under the towel, its coarseness a hindrance rather than cover. He wanted to take it off but couldn’t bring himself to move or ask.

His breathing kicked up again as Lincoln’s magic hands moved towards the focus of all of his thoughts. His abdomen quivered and jumped, Michael groaned as the older man folded the wet towel down just far enough to massage the deep grooves of his lower stomach and the sides of his hips. He stopped breathing all together when Lincoln touched the top of his thighs.

“Years ago, when I was training to be a massage therapist, I had a classmate whose entire family practiced Tai Ji massage in China. And even though the instructor thought the idea of Chi was crap, I found it fascinating and asked him to teach me the basics.” Lincoln’s voice was a welcomed distraction from his manipulation of Michael’s shaking thighs.

“You know about Chi right? How the body supposedly has a natural balance and how the muscles, bones, and organs are all related to your emotional and physical happiness?”

Michael nodded minutely, trying to control his breathing.

“Well, Jin told me one day that the best state a body could be in is after an orgasm because all of the muscles are as relaxed as possible and the mind is clear, at least for a moment.” Lincoln’s fingers crept to the insides of his thighs and traveled the smallest amount further up with every pass.

Lincoln continued to talk even though Michael could no longer focus on his words. His heart was pounding and Michael feared he might pass out if he didn’t come soon. Lincoln slowed to the point where there was the barest pressure on Michael’s skin, teasing, and the younger man hissed, “Please!”

“Jin told me that his family had developed a technique that with the barest touch, or in some cases no touch at all, they could make someone climax.” Lincoln’s hands stopped completely. “I learned it in six months with some intensive study.”

Michael felt the tip of Lincoln’s finger brush his balls and went off like a volcano. Nearly rolling off the table, his hips thrust into empty air, relaxing only when his muscles could no longer function. His stomach and the towel were streaked with pungent come. Michael gulped for breath, shocked to have just had the strongest orgasm of his life without a single touch on his cock.

He met Lincoln’s eyes with a mix of embarrassment and blatant wonder. Licking dry lips, Lincoln’s gaze followed the motion, and Michael was certain the older man would kiss him. But when moments went by with the masseuse merely staring, Michael stuttered, “You’re amazing.”

His voice seemed to spur Lincoln into action and he began to gather up the rocks and oil. “Mission accomplished, I think.” His voice was breathy but, to Michael, painfully detached.

Lincoln walked over to the storage area and Michael had to close his eyes against a wave of disappointment. He considered himself stupid for attaching anything more than professional duty to Lincoln’s actions.

“I’ll leave to let you clean up,” Michael’s eyes shot open when Lincoln’s voice came from right next to him and he sat up slowly, making a face at the mess on his stomach.

“I don’t know if you saw it, but there’s a personal shower in the jacuzzi room along the wall. If you need anything before you go I’ll be in the staff lounge, the first door on the right when you go back into the waiting room.”

Michael nodded, unable to meet his eyes and Lincoln rested a hand on his shoulder after a slight pause, “It was really nice meeting you, Michael.”

At the wistful tone, Michael chanced a glance up and was caught again by Lincoln’s green eyes. “I-I wish-,” He stopped himself before he said something he couldn’t take back – like he wished Lincoln would stay with him forever. “Yeah, it was nice meeting you too. Maybe I’ll come back.”

“I’d like that.”

They were silent for a minute, then two, and finally when Michael considered leaping off the table and just attacking Lincoln’s full lips, the older man pulled away and went to the outer door. It silently opened and closed on Lincoln’s hesitant smile.

Michael cursed loudly at his cowardice and set about cleaning up the mess of his body and mind. Once he was washed and dressed he didn’t attempt to find the staff lounge since Michael’s addled brain couldn’t think of anything short of eternal devotion he would want of Lincoln at the moment.

He left the comfort of the studio for the blinding white of the reception area with a sigh, handing over his gold American Express without even looking at the bill. Whatever the cost Lincoln was worth it.

Emerging on the sidewalk was like stepping through a time portal. Chicago was as loud and fast as it had been when he went in three hours ago but, as cliché as it was, Michael felt like a changed man. He took a deep breath and, aside from the smell of exhaust, felt refreshed. Most importantly, Michael felt a sense of peace that he hadn’t experienced in years. All from a mind-blowing orgasm, he thought chuckling. Well…and Lincoln.

Michael rounded the corner to the parking lot with a little bounce in his step and nearly ran right into the man himself who seemed to be waiting for him.

“I feel like my job isn’t quite complete,” Lincoln explained, fully clothed in a tight black sweater and jeans. Michael’s mouth watered. The older man produced a business card out of thin air and came closer. “And I meant it when I said I would really like to see you again.”

Michael didn’t cover his wide smile, “Yeah?”

Lincoln crowded him, reaching up to cradle Michael’s face with those amazing hands, and nodded once before pulling him into the kiss he’d been aching for. Passionate from the start, Michael gave the man instant access, groaning at the expert flicks of his tongue against his own that made Michael grab at Lincoln’s clothing to taste him more. By the time they parted to breathe, Michael was hard again and nearly hyperventilating.

“Damn, I’ve got to go back to work,” Lincoln whispered between small nips to Michael’s mouth. “But promise me you’ll call? Tonight? ”

Michael only responded after he drew the older man into a kiss that curled his toes, “Definitely.”

“Good,” Lincoln kissed his smile.

Pulling away was almost impossible for the both of them. Michael chuckled when Lincoln nearly tripped over his own feet then grinned at him and disappeared into the back door of the studio.

Michael held up the business card, “Perfect.”

END


End file.
